The simple things
by LilyBartAndTheOthers
Summary: Life is made of simple things, isn't it? Sequel to Ready for love
1. Prologue

_**And I want to walk with you**_

_**On a cloudy day**_

The sun had been swallowed by a monotone gray and the apathy of life was piercing the warmness of their souls. Everything went on but nothing really happened as if the typical whirl of a series of events had simply decided to go away and have a rest. The rain had substituted the snow though even the usual beauty of a damp New York seemed all of a sudden extremely fade and pointless. The city was calm and quiet, too much. People had stopped laughing, smiling, and their expressionless faces were just the true reflection of a sweet but nonetheless heavy despair.

_Tox__ic Shock Syndrome is a rare, but potentially serious disease that has been associated with tampon use. In rare cases, TSS can be fatal. TSS is believed to be caused by toxin-producing strains of the staphylococcus aureus bacterium. Some of the symptoms are the same as the flu but they can become serious very quickly… If you have any of these symptoms and are wearing a tampon you should remove the tampon immediately and contact your doctor for immediate treatment. _

Staring blankly at the notice Karen realized all of a sudden how fragile an existence could be if we weren't careful enough. A mere tampon was able to settle down your death for having not respected the rules since the very beginning and so everything changed; or not. The dark-haired woman sighed and put down the blue package back on a shelf; the soap sliding along her fingers as she proceeded to wash her hands, thinking about nothing but the fact it hadn't worked out. It wasn't a failure; after all she didn't even know if she really wanted it. For most of the people she was still on the pill or was simply not thinking about having a baby.

A smile lit up her features though it was all but sincerity. Whenever the millionaire looked at Will an odd sensation seemed to be pressing her heart in a painful way; the weight of her lies perhaps. Her hazel eyes embraced his brown ones as she apologized silently for everything. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell him but she just didn't get it; for some reason. The words stayed trapped in her throat, burning her skin, killing her soul. And as the days were passing by a sentiment of guilt and shame was growing over her head. Dealing with such intimacy was way too complicated for her; too scaring.

She passed her arm around his waist and kissed his shoulder, looking down at the dish the attorney was preparing. Subconsciously or not Karen had developed a strong showing of affection lately maybe in the hope to be forgiven more easily for the things she didn't say out loud. The heat of his body against hers was reassuring and as the anxiety of her lies was running icily through her veins the dark-haired woman simply needed to check that Will was still there, next to her. What if he decided to leave while learning the secret she was keeping for herself? She couldn't go on without him, it would be pointless.

She closed her eyes, leaning on his back as he kept on preparing the meal methodically.

"I want to spend more time with you, honey. How about you stop working and we just let our life take us away and see where it leads to?"

Will's eyes looked aside at the dark haired-woman, a smile playing on his lips.

"I'm not sure I could handle a whole life with Jack rushing into our lovely shelter every five seconds. At least my office is a vague excuse to have a rest… Well, more or less because even there he always finds a way to interrupt my work."

"Then let's just go out for a walk. The sky is gray, it's cold and the streets had been deserted because it's raining. That's so romantic."

The attorney laughed, salting what looked like a soup; then added some garlic. He turned around and passed his arms around the millionaire's waist; resting on her lower back.

"I didn't know you had a thing for crappy weathers."

Karen didn't reply, barely smiled. _There's way too many things you don't know about me._

She pushed the door and ironically chose the exact same place as the last time; an oak table far from the windows overlooking the street; cut from the rest of the world somehow. She had never considered herself as someone belonging to the crowd but she would have loved it so much as a matter of fact. She sat down and sipped her decaffeinated hot beverage waiting anxiously for her friend or whatever her status was. Their relation was completely blurry but it was how everything had set off so in order to make peace with her soul Karen needed to come back to the springs of the situation.

She rushed in with an enviable vitality; the red on her cheeks matching the sparkling of her eyes in a beautiful motion that only nature could bring. Karen smiled at her from the back of the room, feeling so old and fade all of a sudden. She had never liked the passing of the time and the indelible prints it let on our features.

"I'm sorry I'm late…"

The dark-haired woman shrugged, looking shyly at Olivia sitting down next to her; a mug of tea in her hands. She was smiling brightly, the smell of the outside coldness still trapped in her own scent. Suddenly her hand grabbed Karen's one tightly and she let a little shriek escape from her perfect and young lips.

"Oh by the way, Berkeley sent me a mail and they're highly interested in me!"

"Oh Olivia… I'm so happy for you! Your father would be too."

"I know."

A light silence spread over them as they both took a sip of their drinks but seeing the lack of comfort of the millionaire, the teenager put an end to it.

"So what is this thing you needed to tell me about?"

For a couple of seconds Karen looked aside, trying to control the loud and speed beats of her heart; unsure of the way she was supposed to start.

"Do you remember what you told me at the clinic?"

Olivia frowned, a bit confused.

"I'm afraid I don't. It was a very singular day and if I hurt you or something then I apologize. I didn't do it on purpose."

"You didn't hurt me but you spoke to me about… About Will and I having a family. I've been thinking about it a lot from then on. Why did you say that to me? Can you really picture me out with a baby?"

"You're doing it on your own way though it sorts out very well. I'm sure you would be a fantastic mum, Karen. And I know you really want it even though you stay quiet on it."

The dark-haired woman swallowed hard and took a deep breath before locking her eyes with Olivia's.

"I stopped taking the pill. Will doesn't know about it."


	2. Of dreams and reality

**_Come away where they can't tempt us_**

**_With their lies_**

She had to tell him. No matter his reaction, the words had to go out and substitute the silence of her fears. Perhaps she wouldn't feel relieved then but at least sincerity would win over the rest and there was nothing more primordial in a relationship. Her fingers caressed softly the frame from Alice's; sliding along the lines of the red phone box dreamingly. How come she was thinking about an eventual pregnancy while they had only been dating for three months and a half? It was all still so new, so fragile but at the same time the bases sounded strong and right and it was scaring somehow.

The waiter went away and Karen smiled back at Will, observing quietly the way his hand was intertwined with hers. She rubbed her nape and frowned, obviously troubled. The restaurant was crowded, a persisting brouhaha floated in the air and the lack of intimacy between every table was so evident that you could only handle casual conversations. But the millionaire's ambiguous behavior saw it on a different light and even before her realizing it, her voice released the weight of her heart; her odd feelings.

"I want to have a baby."

Someone let a plate fall on the floor, breaking into pieces in a sudden explosion of sounds; high-pitched ones. But Karen didn't move and kept her eyes locked with Will's, waiting for the dreaded reaction. She could have added something though nothing came to her mind but the weird sensation she might have just put an end to their story. She finally looked down and was about to speak when the attorney began to caress her hand; the unexpected gesture stopping her right away.

"Then I say let's go for it."

We're taken away into a whirl full of laughs and lightness. It's a sweet confusion of hopes and happiness for being there, alive. Our vision of the world seems to get a different shade. It's beautiful and warm, brushing a surrealism that our fragile hearts embrace without the slightest hesitation. It's a unique moment that some of us will never know but for the luckiest ones it sets of a lot more than a mere consequence. We're talking about existence and the charms of its smiles.

She looked up and locked her eyes with his, feeling the loud beats of her heart hitting against her chest; the emotion getting her lips so dry.

"Are you sure? It means a lot, you know."

The millionaire frowned, studying the weight of her own words and nodded slowly.

"It means a lot of things."

"I want us to have a family, Karen. I want you to be the mother of our children."

Grace sighed, yawning loudly in front of a series of sketches that seemed too fade, too far from her original ideas. She growled in frustration and grabbed violently the sheet of paper; making a ball of it and throwing it away. The small projectile landed straight on Karen's head who looked up all of a sudden, coming back to reality within a second.

"Sorry if I woke you up."

The dark-haired woman made a face before turning her attention back to the magazine she was reading in a religious concentration that finally stirred up the designer's curiosity. Grace stood up and made her way towards her friend. Anyway seeing how bad her drawings were, a break was more than welcome.

"What are you reading that you're so focalized on it? Even for the new season of Gucci you weren't that off."

Karen closed the publication immediately and put it down in the middle of a whole pile of magazines; trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. She cleared her voice and moved nervously on her chair, pushing away an invisible strand of hair.

"Oh it's nothing special; just an article about next fashion week."

Grace's interest lost all its strength but she nonetheless sat down on a stool before leaning her chin on the palm of her hand; staring blankly at the millionaire. After a few moments of silence the red-haired woman smiled playfully, her eyes sparkling with delight like a child finding out presents under a Christmas tree.

"What are you hiding from me?"

Karen faintly scoffed, her voice getting lost into some uncomfortable giggles.

"I'm not hiding you anything, honey. You're getting again in this paranoiac state of yours, you poor thing."

The dark-haired woman stood up, trying to change the subject of this way too dangerous conversation and she was heading to the coffee maker when Grace's shriek made her turn around and freeze as she saw her friend holding the parental magazine.

"Oh my god, Karen, you're pregnant!"

"I am not…"

"Yeah, sure, call me dumb!"

The designer was leafing through the publication with some furious amazement; barely looking at the pictures and the articles.

"I know you too well, Karen. So unless you decided to become an au pair in some far country I know you're expecting a baby with Will."

Such comment suddenly made Grace frown and stop moving as she realized all it could mean. Staring blankly in front of her, holding loosely the magazine, her lips were moving in silence; in complete disbelief.

"Oh my god you two are going to have a baby."

The dark-haired woman sighed in exasperation and put down her mug, coming back to Grace in order to clear up the situation.

"We're not going to have a baby. I'm not pregnant. I swear I'm not."

"Fine then tell me what you're doing with this kind of magazines."

Taken aback by the innocent sincerity of her friend Karen shrugged; her fingers sliding nervously along the edge of her desk. It had nothing to do with superstition or some ridiculous idea but the fact that even the simple things were not always easy to say out loud.

"I'm not expecting a baby though Will and I think we're ready for it."


	3. Sweet secrets of life

**_And I want to wake up with the rain_**

**_Falling on a tin roof_**

She was seeing Grace through a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes; hiding a part of the scene that was being played right now. The designer was still and silent, an unreadable expression masking her features. The silence of the office became too loud all of a sudden but none of the women dared to move or speak. Closing her eyes Karen finally came to think that she might have waited but it was too late now and as much as she would have loved to, coming backwards had been reduced to a ridiculous utopia. The ringing of the phone pierced all of a sudden the heavy nothingness of the room and as the millionaire was heading to it, Grace's voice stopped her through a tone made of confusion and embarrassment.

"No, don't take the call. Just look at me."

The dark-haired woman turned around and looked up at her friend with a seriousness that let the designer taken aback. Karen wasn't impressed, even less regretful. The sweetness of her features seemed to match to perfection with the weight of her last comment. She was calm, in control of her nerves and honest.

"I guess I just realized that Will and you were a couple; that you're involved in a relationship. And I realize right now that you're sleeping with him."

"But you already saw us together."

"Yes I did but without really seeing you. Do you get what I mean?"

Karen nodded but stayed quiet; unsure of what she should say back and for knowing that the designer needed time to accept the situation she simply decided to smile warmly. Grace was staring at her in disbelief, shaking her head to nothing in particular but herself, trying to connect everything.

"You're sleeping with Will. You're having sex with him. And now you two want to have a family… But, what's coming next? Are you getting married? Oh God, it sounds so crazy. Am I dreaming?"

"I know it's weird but it's also the most beautiful thing that ever happened to me, honey. We may be dreaming though in this case I hope we will never come back to another reality. This is the way my life turned out to be and I love it."

"I didn't know you wanted to have a baby…"

"I guess nobody really knew about it."

The millionaire looked aside, suddenly taken away in the strength of old feelings; deep regrets. But very soon she found herself in Grace's arms; her friend hugging her tight.

"Then you couldn't choose a better dad."

The world was so silent, there; so peaceful. As soon as she plunged in the water the sounds only came to her ears through a stifled embrace, warm and sweet. She felt safe as if the swimming-pool had suddenly turned into a blue and cool shield that wrapped up her body. She emerged to the surface breathless but with a smile on her lips. She had always loved swimming; there was something relaxing about the movements of her legs, her arms, and the fluidity of the whole she was. Grabbing the edge of the pool Karen stopped and looked around her, her feet moving quietly down by the water.

"I knew I would find you here."

The millionaire jumped, surprised by the unexpected presence. Her hazel eyes started sparkling as she playfully caressed Jack's ankle.

"This place is our little secret, isn't it honey?"

Her friend nodded, smiling to this detail of Karen's life that the dark-haired woman had decided to keep for herself; and for him. Nobody knew, not even Will, about her morning sessions at a private swimming-pool of Brooklyn. She wouldn't have cared that much though; she just liked the idea of having a secret, a light one that couldn't create any sort of conflict or so. It was only a matter of singularity in the routine of their existences.

Floating on her back the millionaire sighed happily, her fingers playing with the water; tracing little circles over it.

"What are you doing here, honey?"

Jack sat down next to her on the edge of the pool looking up at the ceiling with his typical childish behavior then shrugged, adopting a very serious tone of voice.

"I saw Grace this morning. She told me about the baby thing."

The dark-haired woman closed her eyes, vaguely shaking her head.

"It's not a thing, Jack. It's not a whim either if it's what you're thinking about."

"I am not. I know you're serious; like Will. I just want you to know that even though it sounds a bit scaring, the whole thing I mean… Well you can count on me. I will always be here for you, Karen; always."

She stared at her friend and stopped moving, forgetting she was in a pool and couldn't stay still. As gravity was calling her back to reality, the millionaire turned and lifted herself on her forearms to kiss Jack's cheek.

"You will be an eccentric beautiful mom."

"Thank you for the compliment, sweetie."

The spoon made contact with his lips though he opened his mouth soon enough so that the ice-cream may not slide along his chin before landing on his shirt. The sudden coolness got lost in the warmness of Karen's body as she leaned over and kissed him deeply; tasting of peppermint chocolate. Amused by strange sensations running through his body the attorney smiled in the millionaire's mouth, laying down on top of her on the sofa of his flat. She dropped out the spoon that landed loudly on the hardwood floor as the boldness of their caresses became more and more evident; subtle and exciting. His hands passed underneath her shirt, brushing her shivering skin and his fingers were reaching the lace of her bra when someone knocked at the door; making both lovers jumped in surprise.

His forehead leaned against Karen's one, the attorney looked at the door before standing up reluctantly; a bit breathless and high under the rush of hormones that had been stopped way too quickly. The dark-haired woman sat up on the couch, readjusting her clothes and hair as Will opened the door and gasped which made her lean over immediately to see what was actually happening though the millionaire only frowned; confused. A blond woman was standing on the doorframe; holding a little boy's hand. The stranger looked at the child before smiling nervously.

"Hi, Will."

She pointed at the boy furtively before taking him in his arms.

"This is Samy. Samy... This is your dad, Will."


	4. Parental thoughts

**_Come away with me in the night_**

**_Come away with me_**

The door got closed and Will stared at the white wooden frame blankly; astonished, confused and dizzy. Karen was also there, observing his back under the silence that such situation had imposed all of a sudden. She wouldn't have minded to speak though she simply didn't know what to say. Her brain seemed to have turn off all its cells, leaving her in a state of shock and embarrassment for some mysterious reason. Seeing that the attorney didn't move, the millionaire came closer to him very slowly; with awkwardness.

"Are you okay, honey?"

She put a shaking hand on his shoulder and waited for him to turn around but Will simply let himself slide down on the floor, shaking his head. The dark-haired woman moved forward and sat in front of him, taking his face in her hands; forcing him to look up and lock his brown eyes with hers.

"I'm sorry, Karen. I'm so sorry…"

She simply smiled in front of his apologies before hugging him tight, kissing his hair with strength and love.

"It's okay, Will… Everything's fine. I still love you, you know. It's not going to change anything; at least for me."

The attorney broke the embrace, looking aside before plunging a desperate gaze into Karen's one.

"I'm totally lost."

Her fingers slid along his cheek and she leaned over to kiss his lips sweetly before hugging him back. They stayed like that for a while, in each other's arms; quiet. Then headed to bed where the tenderness of their embrace led them to the boldness of their feelings and they simply made love under the odd confusion of their hearts; an odd reality.

Life is unexpected. You can wake up one morning realizing you were born to dance or paint and so you quit your job within a second because it's way too short unless it's just someone who knocks on your door and introduces you a child; your own child. Perhaps you don't remember this girl or don't dare to for some reason. It wasn't a casual one-night stand but a pact; a deal made with some stranger to forget about loneliness and confusion that led you to change your sexual orientation for a couple of hours. Sometimes we're just too lazy to think about it twice and as weird as our behavior can be, we simply go for it; almost instinctively. The time passes by, the years fly away and one day you learn you're a dad. She won't ask you for anything in particular but it's fair enough it all gets clear, isn't it? And that's what happened to Will and Samy.

Grace laughed but stopped very quickly when she saw Will's straight face and Karen looking down; twisting her hands nervously. The spring was slowly making its way to New York and the four friends were having lunch in Central Park, enjoying the timid sun of the season and the delicious smell of fresh cut grass; thousands flowers. Jack made a face and shook his head, obviously perplexed.

"How old is he?"

The attorney cleared his voice and sighed, raising his eyebrows in confusion. He had learned about this unknown part of his life only the day before and it was all so close; so far from him at the same time.

"He's three."

The interior designer moaned, a sudden headache invading her thoughts.

"How could you sleep with her? I mean… I understand, more or less, your relationship with Karen because you love her but then how can you pretend to be gay and have a straight one-night stand?"

"I felt very lonely that night…"

"But you chose a woman!"

Will looked away, vaguely shrugging under the weight of his feelings and the reminiscence of the pain he had suffered from that night.

"Mickael and I had just broken up. I guess it's a matter of drinks; too many obviously."

Grace bit her lower lip, trying to scan the whole situation though she wasn't angry; just confused and astonished.

"And now you have a son."

The palms of her hands slid along his face and she stopped on his eyes, covering them sweetly; giggling in anticipation of what was coming. She molded her body against his back and forced him to move forward slowly from his bedroom to the living.

Smiling brightly Karen kissed his neck and released Will.

"Happy birthday, honey!"

The attorney opened his eyes, coming to face Grace, Jack and Samy holding huge presents in their arms. After a couple of weeks of hesitation Will had decided to call back Amanda to ask her if he could see the little boy from time to time. It had been a long process of wonders and doubts though he had finally come to the conclusion he didn't want to keep on ignoring the whole situation and so everybody had welcomed Samy into their world as they had done for Eliot. It was still a bit awkward but just a matter of time; just that.

Grace grabbed a piece of cake and made her way to Karen, smiling at Will as he was showing a book to Samy.

"He's cute, isn't he?"

Leaned on a wall the dark-haired woman nodded then took a sip of her drink; the bubbles of champagne caressing her throat with delicacy.

"Yes he is; and very nice too. He's a good boy."

"And what about yours?"

The millionaire frowned and turned her face towards her friend; confused.

"I mean… Are you still trying to have a baby?"

Karen looked blankly at her glass as a sudden embarrassment made her blush; speaking about it was extremely intimidating.

"Yes we are. I think it's just a matter of time. Some women get it right away and others have to be more patient."

Her voice sounded soft and extremely weak; not hurt but a bit sad though. As much as her reply was right, it didn't change a lot about the frustration to face the fact every month that it hadn't worked out. Grace looked down, feeling her friend's distress but unable to find a way to comfort her; reassure her. She finally smiled at the millionaire and kissed her temple. Karen stared at her in disbelief, surprised. The designer simply shrugged.

"Don't be worried, one day you will get it."

She locked her eyes with his, enjoying the warmness of his arms around her body and the softness of the blanket; her fingers passing through his hair peacefully. The morning light was rocking their sleepy minds, embracing their souls with a whirl of kisses and sweet caresses. Feeling his breath on her face the dark-haired woman smiled before capturing his lips quietly; then broke apart.

"I think I might be pregnant, Will."


	5. A matter of time

**_Come away with me and we'll kiss_**

**_On a mountaintop_**

Her knee was caressing his thigh as his hands on her waist suddenly froze under the realization of Karen's last comment. The dark-haired woman was looking at him in silence, a veil of sweetness in her eyes; waiting for something, the slightest sign that would make them go on and live. The image of a cell getting multiplied crossed his mind and very soon the whole process of conception set off in his head, speeding up its pace; the spine, the hands, the legs, the brain to finally lead to the cries of the birth and the presence of a child.

"Did you buy a test?"

The millionaire shook her head and frowned.

"I don't want to be alone. I need you to be there with me. What if I'm just wrong and I have to face it on my own? I can't handle that, Will."

Fifteen minutes later the attorney left the flat in a rush but with an evident awkwardness, observing the street with attention as if it were the first time he actually saw it. The city was coming back to the fury of the week after two days of rest and peace. Monday mornings were always particular in New York. From delivers to workers in a hurry it seemed the whole world was waking up all of a sudden, trying to catch up back time through their crazy agendas; unbearable schedules of businessmen. He turned on Amsterdam Avenue but didn't head to the subway or hail a cab; just pushed the door of the nearest pharmacy. He wouldn't go to the office before knowing about Karen's eventual pregnancy.

Wandering aimlessly through the living room the millionaire yawned, trying to hide her anxiety behind a fake interest in Will's notebook. She grabbed the small item, sitting down on the white linen sofa then huddled up against herself before beginning to run through the pages. In order to make a distinction between his personal life and his work, the attorney only wrote his office appointments in his other agenda, keeping this one for his leisure that included Samy now. Karen smiled as the little boy's name appeared with regularity under Saturday afternoons. She had begun to develop a singular and sweet affection for Will's son; as shy as he could be, still reserved, the dark-haired woman always managed to find back in his features, his eyes, his behavior, something that reminded her of why she could love Will and she couldn't help but confess that she enjoyed being with Samy.

Most of the times father and son met up together for an ice-cream or some walk through the city though so that Samy may know a bit more about the attorney's life, they had already organized picnics in Riverside Park and the unexpected situation of this new parenthood seemed to have found its place into the four friends' life with a disturbing logic. They all had been surprised for not saying astonished though Karen didn't really mind. After it wasn't the first time she would have to assume the role of a step-mother and like Grace she had been reassured by Amanda's behavior. The woman wasn't asking for anything; simply agreed with Will and Samy's desires to spend some time together twice a month or so. It hadn't even changed a lot of things when the millionaire came to think about it; just a matter of afternoons and a couple of shy smiles from a three-year-old boy who looked a lot like the attorney.

It hit her mind all of a sudden, just like a ball that would land on your head without any warning. You're a bit high then, confused maybe, but most of all troubled by the unexpected comeback to reality. A quick analyze deepened almost immediately Karen's wonders and for a couple of minutes the dark-haired woman even forgot about the rest; the reason why she was sitting there, waiting for Will who would come back with a pregnancy test. Leafing through the pages of the notebook with a subtle panic her fingers stopped on a date, caressing the ink of the pen dreamingly. _Samy's fourth birthday._ The door opened and she dropped out the agenda immediately; her wonders remaining loudly in her head as the attorney entered the flat, a brown bag in his hands.

Twisting her hands nervously Karen stepped out of the bathroom and came to sit down next to Will as an anxious smile was playing on her lips. She had never liked waiting. Yet way back then when she was five her impatience had led her right to the hospital for more or less serious injuries and as much as she would have loved changing this, the millionaire had also learned through the years that she had absolutely no hold over it. It was a part of her and she simply had to try to deal with it.

An uncomfortable silence wrapped up both lovers in the typical anxiety of those moments that seem to determine everything; a whole life. The attorney grabbed Karen's hand, pressing it tightly though behind the apparent tenderness of the gesture, his icy skin matched to perfection the loud beats of her heart and their dry lips; the sentiment to feel so weak in front of existence all of a sudden, as we realize we're only a small piece of it. While Will was fighting against his own nervousness, the dark-haired woman's mind was being invaded by a whirl of confusion and misunderstandings; getting mixed in a harsh way with the imminent result of her eventual pregnancy.

The minutes were passing by so slowly; too quickly. One second could have been left like an hour or two but none of them would have been able to say it as a matter of fact. They seemed to have lost the least reference of time and were now wandering through the nets of their doubts.

"When did you break up with Mickael, Will?"

The attorney frowned, taken aback by the strangeness of the question at such moment of their life. He looked at Karen whose paleness was deepening the darkness of her eyes and the black of her hair.

"We broke up seven years ago; six years and a half to be more precise."

"You told us that you slept with Amanda just after having put an end to your relationship with Mickael."

"Yes I did."

"Then how come Samy is only three?"

The alarm pierced the silence left by Karen's question and they both looked at the clock, the door of the bathroom; thinking about nothing but the color of a pregnancy stick waiting a few steps away and this incomprehension over Will's paternity.


	6. Purple is nice but useless

**_And I will write you a song_**

**_Come away with me on a bus_**

Troubled Karen simply looked down, not knowing what to do; even less what to say. Obviously her remark had had some effect on Will and the alarm of the clock, settling down her eventual pregnancy had sounded loud, decisive. But now she was simply there, staring blankly at the floor, unable to move, barely think. Why did it have to turn this way? She should have waited before asking the attorney about the curious impossibility of dates. It wasn't the right time to clear out every single detail of their past. How come she had spoken about it while it was all about their future now? She passed her fingers on her forehead, closing her eyes for a couple of seconds.

"I can't check the test, Will. I'm afraid I can't do that. I'm not enough brave. Go for it, please; I just can't."

Implicitly the millionaire had put aside Samy's story; leaving it in parenthesis somewhere between her recent mistakes and the feeling, in spite of all, that she wanted to know about it. Biting her lower lip in embarrassment she plunged her hazel eyes in his brown ones, pleading him in silence to help her to overcome her fears. Perhaps the sweetness of her gaze reassured him. She didn't seem to be angry or suspicious about the little boy but logically focalized on her own story; her life. Frowning Will finally nodded and stood up slowly; his heart pounding so loud in his chest, measuring his slightest gestures. Fifteen steps separated him from the living room to the bathroom. Fixing the counter the attorney passed the door and disappeared from Karen's sight for her highest anxiety.

There were three books on the coffee table, a pile of magazines on the left and a hairbrush on top of it. Someone had left a glass and the yellow shade at its bottom let her think orange juice had been poured in it. The dark-haired woman was in the middle of this incomprehensible analysis of the table when Will came back; his voice piercing unexpectedly her odd concentration. She jumped and looked up at him, waiting desperately.

"Blue means you're pregnant, doesn't it?"

Karen nodded, passing her tongue over her lips.

"And red means the opposite."

Will's face was expressionless and as much as she was trying to scan an ounce of feelings in his eyes, his features, the conclusions remained blurry. He frowned, vaguely nodding; then checked back the stick he was holding.

"When you say "red", you mean "red/red"?"

Taken aback by the strangeness of his question, the millionaire raised her eyebrows; confused.

"What do you mean if I mean "red/red"? I just mean red. Why?"

The mysterious situation was getting on the millionaire's nerves a bit too quickly. There was too much pressure, too many misunderstandings; and Samy…

"I'm just asking because it's not red…"

"Oh my god…"

Her shaking hand came to rest on her mouth; the realization of its meanings making its way to her mind.

"It's not blue either though."

Her heart seemed to stop beating all of a sudden; a wave of incomprehension taking possession of Karen's mind.

"Excuse me?"

Shrugging to apologize subtly in front of his unexpected and unclear reply, Will simply frowned.

"It's not red or blue but… Purple."

"Purple?"

She slammed the door and settled further on the backseat of the cab, sighing heavily under her evident despair. The attorney had been right and the test had left them into a state of frustration that had finally pushed them to rush to the nearest hospital for a blood test. Thinking about their obvious lack of luck Karen suddenly burst out laughing, shaking her head in disbelief as the streets of New York were speeding past through the windows of the car.

"This is just a pure nightmare, I can't believe it."

Will passed an arm around her waist, pushing her closer to him; kissing her temple as sweetly as he could.

"Don't be worried, Kare. Within an hour we will know about it."

Moving nervously on an orange plastic chair the dark-haired woman restrained a look of disgust as a dozen of children passed in front of her with so green faces that you could only come to the conclusion their breakfast hadn't gone that well. Firstly protesting against Will for choosing a public hospital Karen had finally abdicated, seeing there were only a couple of patients before her though it was without counting on the sudden arrival of the whole nursery class, shrieking and crying for feeling so sick. Thirty seconds with them and the millionaire was already second guessing the joys of parenthood.

As the last little girl vanished at the corner of the hall, Karen sighed and huddled against Will; nervously exhausted, not even scared anymore, just empty, almost lifeless.

"I saw Mickael by accident four years and a half ago in some bar. He hadn't changed at all; neither me. And all the things I had worked on to forget him simply disappeared all of a sudden as soon as he smiled at me. We started it all over again though for some reason I can't explain I kept it for myself. I guess I was afraid to disappoint Grace; to make her suffer somehow. And one more time I found myself alone one morning. No, nothing had changed; absolutely nothing. I met Amanda the same evening and you know the rest of the story. I just didn't want to hurt anyone. That's why I never said it."

She had listened to him quietly, still settled in his arms; enjoying the heat of his body against hers. She thought about Stanley and a couple of other memories; some things she had kept under silence and would probably never confess, for personal reasons. His voice had carried on the weight of a bitter sincerity; a painful one. And while looking up at him Karen simply apologized; deploring implicitly the harsh way Will must have had to deal on his own, facing his own secrets.

Passing a hand on his cheek the millionaire leaned over and kissed him softly; finding back a serenity she had missed for quite a while now.

"Is Karen Walker here?"

They broke apart and looked at the nurse holding a paper with Karen's information on it. The dark-haired woman nodded and stood up; pressing tightly Will's hand as they followed the woman through the corridors of the hospital.

Her hands under her hips the millionaire was balancing her feet nervously, staring at the ceiling in silence. She hadn't said a word since the medical exam; just kept on smiling at Will from time to time, looking for comfort and reassurance. How come she hated so much those places?

She was about to speak when the door opened and the nurse came back in. Immediately Karen plunged her hazel eyes into the woman's; vaguely unaware of the attorney's hand on her back. Since this morning every single second had just been a torture; and now she was about to get relieved, with some hopes, perhaps. She had a thing for happy endings.

"I have your blood results, Mrs Walker."

The nurse cleared her voice, checking one more time the paper before getting back her attention to the millionaire.

"So here we are. According to the analysis… Oh, excuse me."

Karen's face suddenly became very pale, almost transparent; and she restrained a moan of exasperation as the nurse took off of her pocket a vibrating beeper, looking at the number on the small screen.


	7. Come away with me

**_Come away with me _**

**_And I'll never stop loving you_**

The nurse frowned, apparently surprised by the number appearing on the beeper screen though she didn't pay attention to it and very quickly came back to Will and Karen who were waiting impatiently for the results of the blood test.

"I'm sorry so what was I saying?"

She looked at the sheet of paper she was holding then nodded at the millionaire.

"It's positive. You're pregnant. Is it good news for you?"

Strangely enough the long process of the previous hours had won over the dark-haired woman's nerves and all of a sudden her stress had simply flown away under the charms of some mysterious effect. Staring blankly at the nurse Karen remained quiet, still. It looked like her feelings had vanished at the same time as her anxiety and she was now simply sat on a bed; lifeless. In front of her lack of reaction the nurse leaned over, worried.

"Are you okay, Mrs Walker?"

The woman turned towards Will who was more or less in the same state of astonishment. Fixing blankly at the nurse both lovers looked vaguely dumb but all of a sudden something warmed up Karen's heart; an odd sensation of heat and softness that began to run through her veins, wrapping her throat, getting her eyes wet; her vision a bit blurry. She swallowed hard and tried to control her shaking body but it had never been as difficult as now.

"Are you sure I am?"

"Yes I am. I mean the results are clear. However according to the indications you gave us I'm afraid it's too early to get an ultra-sound picture. We wouldn't see a lot. I recommend you to make an appointment with your GYN so that you two may set off the whole process… Whatever you decide about this pregnancy."

"I want to keep it! Of course I do."

Instinctively she put an absurd protective hand over her stomach and settled further on the bed, frowning to the nurse's polite smile. And she finally realized everything.

They almost left their fingers get intertwined the whole day as if their skins were bewitched by some fusion and they couldn't break apart anymore; if only they really wanted to. Will called his office and took a day off between a series of kisses along Karen's throat; going down slowly as she started moaning.

They rolled on a side and smiled in their kiss as their hands were taking off their clothes slowly in the quietness of the afternoon; the rest of Chinese take-away abandoned on the hardwood floor, the sun embracing the white cardboard boxes in a singular motion. Six months earlier they were just two friends; a couple of souls a bit lost in their existence, halfway between their dreams and painful regrets, like anyone when we think about it.

Perhaps they simply plunged into a dreadful net of weaknesses; pushing them closer and closer until the day they realized there was more than a friendship or a fling. It didn't take them very long but nobody had hold over feelings and when we know we're right, why would we wait, what for?

"I'm going to have a baby."

A bright smile lit up her features, making her eyes sparkle as she simply burst out laughing; a wave of innocence and joy embracing her heart. Still holding his hand she turned and looked up at him before leaning over to capture his lips; her hand coming to rest on his nape in the sweetness of their movement. Grace and Jack stayed still, simply observing them and how natural it all sounded.

"I thought perfection didn't exist."

The millionaire frowned, confused by the interior designer's statement; unsure of what her friend really wanted to mean. Grace simply shrugged, giggles escaping from her throat as the palms of her hands, up in the air, followed her state of mind.

"You're proving us the exact opposite. It's almost disturbing. You're not just cute together but it also sounds… Logical and natural; fluid."

Jack finally stood up and took Karen's hand; observing the lines on her pale skin, caressing them softly. Then all of a sudden he plunged his blue eyes in his friend's but didn't say a word; just stayed like for a couple of seconds before murmuring honest congratulations; a bit moved perhaps.

"I knew it was just a matter of time, Karebear. It's always a matter of time, always. And I never loved you as much as I do now."

She closed her eyes in his arms, sighing peacefully as the heat of his body was invading hers little by little. The stars had substituted the clouds in the sky and New York sounded calm; quiet. Of course you still could find the turmoil of the city somewhere down Amsterdam Avenue where the lights of Times Square seemed to flirt delightfully with the buildings of the area; some Broadway opening night. But still, the turmoil of the day had finally ceased; for everyone.

She was exhausted but too much to fall asleep; as if her tiredness had been replaced by a new whirl of energy, a sort of excitement she hadn't felt for a very long time. It was a typical townhouse in the suburbs of London; very small and old but she loved everything about it, the slightest detail. It was all in the smells, the sounds; the warmness of his hand over hers as her hazel eyes started glimmering like diamonds in front of the presents resting under the Christmas tree. And as she was unwrapping furiously her new toys, his laugh sounded loud behind; reassuring. She wasn't even six by then though she never forgot about it; the way her heart seemed to speed up its pace as soon as her father's voice invaded the room. She had thought it was a unique sensation that had simply disappeared with the loss and the funeral on a rainy afternoon but for some mysterious reason it was all coming back now under the embrace of the attorney.

She leaned up and kissed his temple with care.

"I love you, Will."

It wasn't energy but the simple fact of being happy.


	8. Epilogue

**_To come away with me in the night_**

**_Come away with me_**

Her hazel eyes disappeared behind her pale hand as she winced under the brightness of the sun; a bit blinded after the artificial light of the plane. She grabbed her sunglasses and put them on before looking at the ocean glimmering below. Her fingers moved furtively from the clear cotton of her dress to the palm of his hand and she tightened her grip on it; smiling at him but still contemplating the waves of the Pacific. Will pushed away a strand of hair that was caressing Karen's face though he couldn't help but frown as his gesture revealed tears running on her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?"

The dark-haired woman shrugged, looking aside.

"I don't know but I can't stop."

Laughing under the unexpected reaction of her own body Karen settled in the attorney's arms, her feet playing softly with the sand of the beach vaguely cool at the end of the day. She closed her eyes and filled her lungs with the invigorating sea breeze, the tears still welling up quietly.

"Are you moved?"

She scoffed and pretended to be offended by such sentimental remark, as if feelings had to be banned for being shameful, too personal. But her lack of reply sounded loud and evident. She bit her lower lip and sighed, moving forward.

"Let's go back to the hotel, Will. I'm tired."

The millionaire barely ate the next morning. She was way too stressed for feeling hungry. Her heart was pounding loud in her chest and a permanent nausea caused by her pregnancy and the importance of the day was making her breathe with difficulty. Her hands were moist and her features had deepened but a singular grace was nonetheless looking after her soul and she was simply divine.

They stepped out of the car and passed the colossal gates of the area where an infinite line of trees seemed to protect the walkers from the Californian temperatures. After checking briefly on a map the location of the house where they had to go to, Karen took Will's hand and both lovers made their way quietly through the main path. Nothing had really changed after all these years and it was like coming back to a past they had thought buried and forgotten but it was all the same as a matter of fact. None of them had attended Berkeley's classes though it seemed that the campus atmosphere not only could fly over time but also get a similar shade, no matter where you were. It was a sweet realization that the years had passed by and they were older now but they had kept intact memories that still could find references on this exact morning; the charms of university would remain.

People were walking peacefully through the alleys, holding books; shoulder bags. Suddenly a whirl of wind caressed their napes as soon as a bike crossed their way; carried on by the lightness of the summer and the coolness of the park.

"I should have spent more time in Harvard. I'm missing it."

"You still can go back there and graduate."

Karen looked at Will in disbelief, shaking her head in front of the attorney's comment.

"Are you crazy? I'm certainly not going back to school! I just miss the park and the student parties; not the exams."

After a ten-minute walk they finally arrived to their destination and the millionaire couldn't help but smile brightly as she saw her there; sitting on the stairs outside, waiting for them. For the first time since they had passed the gates Karen let go Will's hand to rush in Olivia's arms. It felt so right and fine to hug her without the slightest restrain for once. She broke apart and scanned for a couple of seconds Stanley's daughter as the attorney was hugging her too.

"Did you find the place easily?"

The dark-haired woman nodded; a wave of happiness spreading over her heart, her nausea going away immediately.

"How are you, honey? Do they treat you well here? You seem to be fine! How about Berkeley? What kind of pre-collegiate courses are you taking again? We kind of forgot…"

"I'm on top form and I love this campus. I chose political science and it's extremely interesting."

Karen looked at her in disbelief.

"Yes it is?"

After a couple of other questions the three people decided to go for a drink and very soon found themselves sat in the shadows of some old trees at some table of the university cafeteria. It was still hard for the millionaire to say it out loud though she had never been so happy to see Olivia and the silence of her confession was anyway filled by the bright smiles she was constantly flashing.

Sipping a violet cordial slowly Karen listened to Stanley's daughter explaining her new experience at those summer courses; talking with excitement of her projects and how effective professors could be, intimidating somehow though it was just a matter of time and a strong sentiment of community was already appearing through the groups of students and staff.

"So how about you?"

Twirling around a pink plastic straw in her glass, the dark-haired woman raised her eyebrows before Olivia's question and looked furtively at Will before smiling shyly.

"There's something I'd like to say to you… As a matter of fact you were still in New York when I knew about it but you were already packing for San Francisco and I just couldn't give you a call and throw it in the middle of the conversation while you were probably in the middle of some exciting thing. It's way too important and I needed to see you… I'm expecting a baby. I'm due in December so in five months or so now… It's a little girl."

Looking down shyly Karen took a deep breath before plunging her hazel eyes into Olivia's. The tears had come back on her cheeks like the day before on the beach though this time she knew perfectly why she was crying. She had just understood everything.

_The happiness of our lives comes from the smallest details of our daily routine. It's just that; the simple things._


End file.
